


Cita Nocturna

by justatole



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justatole/pseuds/justatole
Summary: últimamente goemon ha estado más tenso de lo normal, mientras lupin invita a sus colegas en una noche a las afueras para intentar desestresarse.sushi, hoteles elegantes, y ni un robo a la vista, solo los chicos siendo unos idiotas románticos entre sí.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 2





	Cita Nocturna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbieWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/gifts).
  * A translation of [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834374) by [TabbieWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf). 



"¿Dónde está Goemon?," el larguirucho ladrón arrojó su chaqueta sobre una silla en la cocina, dejando las maletas en la mesa.

"Dijo que estaba entrenando, así que puede ser que esté en el bote o en algún lugar del bosque" el pistolero se quedó estirado sobre el sillón, el sombrero se inclinó sobre sus ojos..

"¿Te das cuenta que ha estado súper tenso últimamente?" Lupin desempacó las compras y caminó hacia la zona de estar, descansando en el desgastado reclinable que cruza el sillón.

"Él siempre está tenso" Jigen pausó. "Pero, sí, ha estado... más nervioso de lo normal"

"Ehhhh, ¿ustedes han estado... uh..." Lupin hizo un gesto bastante obsceno con ambas manos y la lengua.

Jigen se sentó, tomándose del brazo del sofá: "No estoy seguro de lo que estás insinuando".

"Oye, he estado definitivamente holgazaneando en ese departamento por mi cuenta. No hemos tenido tanto tiempo para desestresarnos estas pocas semanas"

"¿Pero...?"

"Pero tenemos tiempo ahora, y pensé que podría invitarte a una buena cita a la antigua." Lupin se inclinó hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Puedo decir honestamente que no esperaba que alguna vez dijeras eso."

"¿Qué? ¡Soy un romántico!"

"Acabas de imitar una rimjob* y un reacharound** con tus manos."

{N/T: Una rimjob es una práctica sexual que incluye lamer y tocar el culo de otras personas, chuparle el anillo, pues. El reacharound es otro tipo de práctica en la que, mientras penetras a alguien (ya sea que anal o vaginalmente), juegas con sus genitales

jaja pinche lupin loco xq hizo todo esto}

"¿Ves? el reacharound es la parte más romántica..."

"Eres un pendejo."

"¡Me amas!"

"...sí. Mierda. ¿Así qué, cuál es el plan?"

~*~

Goemon regresó hacia la pequeña villa en la que ellos se habían mudado; empapado de sudor, pero satisfecho con su sesión de entrenamiento. La zona de estar estaba vacía, lo que era raro —cuando él se había marchado, se supone que Jigen había estado perdiendo el tiempo en el sofá, en una posición en la que te costaría mucho sacarlo de ahí. También, Lupin había salido por comida pero seguramente estaría de regreso ahora...

El samurai dejó sus sandalias por la puerta y caminó directo al baño, buscando a sus compañeros y con una necesidad de tomarse un baño. Pausó en la puerta entreabierta, tratando de escuchar cualquier señal de Jigen o Lupin dentro, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Se quitó la ropa, de manera despreocupada, mientras el agua corría y se enjuagaba sin que la ausenciade sus colegas le preocupe demasiado.

Envuelto en la túnica de Jigen —que ya estaba vieja, raída (y un poco ajustada alrededor de su pecho), significa que apenas cubrió un poco allá abajo— y caminó hacia la habitación... para ser recibido para su compañeros apoyados el uno contra el otro en la cama.

"Oye, Goemon" dijo Lupin, con una pícara mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Sí?" respondió el samurai, su tono siendo una mezcla entre algo como titubeo y curiosidad.

"¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?" continuó Jigen, observando al samurai mientras se dirigía al clóset.

"Productivo... ¿qué está pasando?"

"Nos estábamos preguntando si querías salir a cenar esta noche" Lupin captó la conversación. "En algún lugar un poco más elegante que nuestras salidas normales."

Goemon pausó. Sus dedos paseaban sobre los kimonos que alguna vez tuvo en su hogar, seguros. "¿Esto requiere de un disfraz?"

"Nada más que nosotros saliendo normal" respondió Jigen. "Aunque Lupin ha optado por un look más deprimente esta noche"

"¡Me veo bien en negro!"

"...¿Esa es mi chaqueta?"

Goemon tarareaba, eligiendo un kimono bordado, raramente usado con un hakama a juego. Se sonrojó ligeramente mientras sentía la barba de Jigen pasar por su cuello, el pistolero envolviéndolo contra él mientras le quitaba la túnica.

"Prudentes, chicos, tenemos reservaciones" renegó Lupin a pesar de que ambos podían verlo reajustándose los pantalones mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Jigen se presionó contra el samurai, túnica contra piel, pero luego se alejó mientras escuchaba a Goemon dejar un resoplido de vergüenza, aunque él pudo ver su sonrisa. 

Los dos hombres enrollados juntos, los dedos del pistolero en la parte superior del samurai mientras lo ayudaba a enrollar su fudoshi alrededor de él, dejando que Goemon guiara el movimiento. Era algo que habían hecho antes, una discreta intimidad, sin embargo, esta vez terminaron encontrando el rostro del otro, un rubor intenso en la cara del samurai y una pequeña erección presionada contra su ropa interior y contra el frente del pistolero.

Jigen tarareó frente a Goemon, sus manos entrelazadas. Lupin seguía en la cama, su mano masajeando pasivamente su entrepierna en los pantalones, una mirada soñadora en su rostro mientras miraba a sus compañeros. Se aclaró la garganta, a lo que los otros dos hombres lo miraron y miro a su reloj con atención. Suspiraron.

"Más tarde. Lo prometo." Lupin hizo una mueca. "¿Deberíamos tomar el Mercedes esta noche?"

~*~

Los tres se encontraban en una cabina privada de un restaurante muy elegante de sushi. Nadie miraba raro al traje tradicional de Goemon, ni a los demás, lo que causó que Jigen levantara una ceja hacia el ladrón. 

"¿Cómo mierda encontraste este lugar?" preguntó, mirando alrededor.

"Por favor. Ustedes parecen olvidar cuán minuciosas son mis búsquedas" después, Lupin miró totalmente complacido la maravilla en el rostro del samurai, a pesar de la pasiva tensión que Jigen irradiaba mientras se mantenía de espaldas a la pared del puesto.

"Realmente tiendes a meterte en un montón de situaciones que siempre terminan a medias, hombre" el chico barbudo refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos.

"Esta noche la tendremos entera, Jigen. Pero eso será después. Vamos a disfrutar la comida."

La comida era de cinco estrellas, con lo que parecía una docena de platos tradicionales japoneses presentados de una manera ridículamente artística, que hizo al pistolero rodar los ojos, aunque no podía evitar sonreír a la alegría de Goemon mientras saboreaba cada uno de los platos. A la insistencia de Lupin, (y un fajo de billetes doblados de manera muy astuta), el mesero estuvo rellenando sus vasos de sake. 

En el otro lado de la mesa, Jigen casi brincó cuando sintió unos dedos delgados pasar por el interior de su muslo, luego encontró al samurai inclinándose hacia él, besándolo.

"Estás... muy ebrio, Goemon."

"Sip. Pero no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para ser capaz de—"

Jigen carraspeó y Lupin levantó una ceja, graznando. Él había estado frotando sus pies calzados a las piernas de los otros dos hombres toda la noche. Sus manos, vagando juguetonas bajo la pequeña y redonda mesa a través de la comida. El pistolero ya esperaba esto del ladrón, pero los actos públicos de afecto del samurai le eran bizarros. Lo besó de vuelta, gentilmente, sólo para que Goemon se apoye completamente sobre él y durante el beso, pegue su lengua contra la suya. El chico más joven sabía como a sushi, y sake y jengibre y Jigen jadeó mientras se alejaba. El samurai volteó y acudió a hacer lo mismo al ladrón.

"Wooooow, me gusta esto," dijo Lupin, levantando su vaso, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido."

"¿Cómo... cómo vamos a llegar al hotel?" Jigen estaba sorprendido al ver cuán borracho se puso por el sake, a pesar de no haber prestado atención a cuántas veces sus vasos habían sido rellenados, y cuán generoso había sido el mesero. "No hay manera de que ninguno de nosotros esté lo suficientemente sobrio para que conduzca hasta el hotel."

Lupin tomó una tarjeta llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "El hotel está al otro lado de la calle. Te lo dije, esta noche la tenemos entera."

El samurai era envuelto afectuosamente sobre sus compañeros y los tres se miraron, colorados, mientras el mesero eligió ese momento para volver a la mesa con la cuenta.

~*~

La habitación del hotel era ridículamente lujosa. Una sala de estar y una pequeña cocina estaban conectadas a una habitación más grande con una enorme cama que tenía un dosel con cuatro postes. Jigen silbó, impresionado. Goemon de manera muy educada se apresuró a sus compañeros.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" pregunta Jigen.

"Sí, solo... necesito—" Hubo una pausa, en la que ellos pudieron escuchar un suspiro de alivio a través de la puerta del baño. 

Lupin lanzó una risita, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola sobre una de las sillas. Jigen fue a investigar el balcón de la habitación, considerando si tomar otro cigarro y agradecido que hubiera un lugar en el que fumar en el estúpido hotel. Lupin se unió a él en el cálido aire nocturno, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Jigen mientras acariciaba su hombro.

"Así que, crees que tenemos a Goemon relajado adecuadamente?" pregunta Jigen al ladrón, mirándolo de reojo.

"La noche es joven. ¿Estás tú adecuadamente relajado?"

El pistolero hizo un "hmm" en respuesta, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su socio. Lupin recorría sus manos hacia abajo de la camisa del otro, desabotonándola lentamente, mordisqueando su cuello. Jigen movió su mano por la mejilla de su colega, frotando su pequeño cabello mientras el ladrón se estremecía a su toque."

"¿Deberíamos regresar adentro? a menos que quieras follar aquí..."

"Con tus gritos y tu indecente boca, van a llamar a la patrulla antes de que te saque los pantalones-"

"¡Oye! A algunos de nosotros nos gusta mostrar un poco de apreciación oral... hablando de..." el ladrón chupó y lamió justo debajo de la oreja del pistolero, causándole que se sobresaltara al otro lado de la barandilla del balcón, reprimiendo un gemido.

"¡Mmmierda, hombre, avísame! 

"¿Qué hay de divertido en avisarte?"

De repente sonó un pequeño golpe, se giraron y observaron a Goemon abrir la puerta deslizante de cristal cuidadosamente, la punta de sus orejas era extremadamente roja. Lupin y Jigen inmediatamente redirigieron su atención a envolver entre los dos al samurai.

"¿Te sientes mejor, chico?"

"Mucho mejor."

"De hecho, debería seguirle el ejemplo," meditó Lupin, apartándose gentilmente, recorriendo sus dedos sobre hombros y caderas de los otros dos mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación. "Regresaré en un segundo. ¡No se diviertan mucho sin mí!"

Los dos hombres se vieron mutuamente; compartieron una mirada, y luego prácticamente se empujaron hasta la cama, desvistiéndose con el pasar del calor. Llevando solamente calcetines y calzoncillos, Jigen colocó cuidadosamente su revólver, cigarros y sombrero en la mesilla de noche en la que Zantetsuken se apoyó antes que Goemon lo empujara a la mitad de la cama gigante. 

Un poco de pleito mientras quitaban el poco de ropa que les quedaba, y así de pronto, el chico más joven ya estaba abajo del hombre temporalmente expistolero, gimiendo y empujándose contra él.

"Usted sabe, samurai," jadeó Jigen,apretando sus piernas para llevar más lento al chico de abajo, "siempre puedes pedírnoslo." Dejó besos por su cuello, sobre su mejilla y su mentón. "Haz estado muy tenso últimamente."

Goemon gimoteó, intentando levantar sus caderas, frotándose contra su compañero. "Medito."

"¿Y cómo funciona eso para ti" Jigen pasó una mano por su costado, deslizándose sobre su cadera, y sintió como se le clavaba el joven de nuevo. El hombre mayor sonrió.

"Aaaahhh, no puede ser, ¿ya están desnudos?" Lupin regresó al baño deshaciéndose de su corbata y desbotonándose las mangas, su cinturón y su bragueta estaban casi desabrochadas.

"Mira si puedes calmarlo un poco," dijo Jigen rodando un poco al samurai, que maulló indignado a la repentina carencia de tacto. Jigen se inclinó para besarle, y a pesar de que intentó que fuera un pico gentil, Goemon tomó su cabeza y trató de tomarlo otra vez para besarle, chocando sus dientes.

Lupin dejó un sendero de prendas detrás de él, colocando sus pocos accesorios en la otra mesita que no estaba cubierta de armas y malos hábitos, no sin antes dar un brinco a la cama y separar "gentilmente" al samurai del pistolero. Jigen suspiró profundamente recogiéndose a sí mismo, antes de regresar directo al baño. El ladrón ahora tomó el control de las cosas, encontrándose al lado del samurai y avanzando poco a poco de manera precavida su mano en su estómago. Goemon gimió, presionando su rostro contra el cuello del ratero.

"Estás realmente reprimido, ¿no es así?" Lupin bajó su mano y muy ligeramente rozó la punta del palpitante miembro del chico más joven, provocando al samurai un chillido. "Sólo necesitas pedírnoslo, amigo." 

"Eso—" Goemon mordió su labio mientras el ladrón lo acariciaba. "—eso es lo que dijo Jigen. He estado bien."

"¿Así que estarías bien si parara—?"

Una mano firme agarró el brazo del bandido.

"¡Por favor no!"

Lupin le dio una sonrisa y continuó sus caricias ridiculamente lentas. En lo que respecta a lo escandoloso y ruidoso que era el ladrón caballero, estaba siendo una persona increíblemente paciente; miró atentamente al chico mientras jadeaba y jadeaba con cada movimiento. Un lento, profundo gemido emanó de la garganta de Goemon, que causó que Lupin se inclinara a besarlo. 

El hombre rodó hasta llegar en frente de el joven, moviendo su pierna entre la de su compañero mientras se incorporaba. El chico jadeaba mientras apartaba las manos del otro.

"Cálmate, estoy haciendo que esto se sienta como algo más cómodo para nosotros dos."

"Quiero a Daisuke," la voz del samurai era insistente, suplicando, lo suficientemente inusual para hacer a Lupin pausar y levantar una ceja, Escuchó un estornudo de la otra habitación; el pistolero regresó, limpiando su nariz.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Has sido requerido, mi señor."

"Eso es raro."

"Mmmmmmmmnn." el samurai gimoteó, alcanzando su brazo. "Fóllame, tirador."

"...¿Q-Qué le hiciste?"

"¡No le hice nada! ¡Solo lo manoseaba un poco!"

Jigen refunfuñó al ladrón, sentándose en el otro lado de Goemon. "¿Está bien si Lupin te prepara, mi samurai?

Goemon jadeó y asintió, entonces Lupin se permitió incorporarse completamente, tomando el lubricante que dejó más temprano en la mesita. Palmeó la botella escurriendo entre sus dedos.

"Esto puede estar un poco frío, Goemon. ¿Estás listo?"

El samurai asintió de nuevo, enrollando sus piernas alrededor del ladrón y levantando su trasero en su regazo. Lupin recorrió su mano lubricada a través de sus nalgas y su polla, provocando que Goemon empujara sus caderas hacia adelante, y en ese momento el ladrón desliza un dedo cuidadosamente dentro de él. Goemon gimió alto, empujándose de nuevo.

"Dios mío" Jigen gimió, mirando a los otros dos, sintiendo cómo se ponía duro otra vez en su mano. Lupin lanzó una mirada hacia él, observando el movimiento de su mano, regresando a mirar al samurai en su regazo.

"Añadiré otro, ¿está bien?"

"Sí—"

Otro movimiento, otro gemido, y esta vez las caderas de Lupin empujaron hacia adelante, fuera de su control. Respiraba profundamente, tranquilizándose a sí mismo, enroscando sus dedos lentamente. Los gemidos guturales de Goemon lo ponían cada vez más duro, y el también se estremecía por la nueva sensación.

"Cuidado, hombre." le advirtió Jigen, jadeando. "Sabes que hace eso cuando está por venirse."

Lupin asintió, suavizando la mano que tenía en el pene palpitante de su colega. Se contrajo, goteando pre semen encima del estómago del samurai, y tanto el ladrón como el pistolero calmaron sus gemidos llenos de lujuria. Pausaron, mirándose el uno al otro, Jigen inclinándose delante de Lupin, besándolo profundamente, turnándose al samurai entre besos.

"Cazador—"

"Voy, mi samurai," le aseguró Jigen, colorado, apartándose del beso.

"Todavía no, espero. ¡Estoy poniendo otro, Goemon!" Lupin sonrió, entregándole al hombre de la barba la botella de lubricante. Jigen golpeó el hombro del ladrón, destapando la botella y vertiendo una generosa cantidad en su mano. Mordió su labio mientras se frotaba un poco a sí mismo, el líquido a pesar de estar en una temperatura ambiente, se sentía muy fría en su miembro.

Goemon gimió, sacudiéndose arriba-abajo mientras el atracador curveaba sus dedos adentro, estirándolos y dando justo en el punto. Su chillido había bajado unos tonos y entonces Jigen se inclina sobre Lupin, dejando que las manos del estafador continúen haciendo su trabajo pero posicionando al más joven hacia su regazo.

"¿Listo, mi samurai?"

"¡SÍ!" Goemon gritó, sus dedos cavando las sábanas mientras Lupin golpeaba con precisión en el punto correcto antes de sacarlo. Jigen lo reemplazó, y lanzó un profundo gemido justo cuando estaba dentro del samurai. A pesar de los dedos magistrales del maleante, Goemon todavía hizo un sollozo apasionado mientras el pistolero entraba en él.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mis oídos no están bien." se quejó Lupin.

"Calla cagada. ¿Goemon?"

"Estoy... bien..." suspiró el samurai. "Estás..."

"Mas grueso que unos dedos, sip, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad?" Jigen se sintió casi avergonzado, como si hubiera podido esperar, como si ellos habrían hecho algo más que eso. "¿Quisieras que pare?"

"¡NO!"

"¿Quieres mi verga en tu boca?"

"¡Lupin!"

Goemon miró al ladrón, luego al tirador, después asintió. Jigen hubiera rodado los ojos si no estuviera atento en tratar de no moverse. Lupin alzó una pierna sobre el joven, arrodillándose sobre su pecho y apartó algunas almohadas que habían sido estratégicamente puestas en la cabecera de la cama bajo la parte superior de su espalda. Jigen suspiró fuerte al momento en el que sintió a Goemon empujar hacia adelante contra él, intentando lo mejor putas que podía no embestirlo todavía.

"Respire, vaquero." Lupin le reprendió al pistolero.

"No me estás lastimando." dijo Goemon ganando compostura mientras el grupo se ajustaba. "Por favor, sigue."

"Miren, alguien está recuperando la sobriedad." observó Lupin.

"Sí, bueno." Goemon se sonrojó, su mano acariciaba los muslos y las bolas del forastero, tomándolo dentro de su boca. Lupin presionó su lengua contra el paladar, tratando extremadamente tanto de no embestir la garganta de su amigo.

Jigen se balanceó tomando el hombro de Lupin, este volviendo a acariciar al samurai mientras se movía cuidadosamente de un lado a otro, apenas embistiéndolo. 

Era raro. El chico japonés y el pistolero siempre se mantenían a su ritmo, algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos— sin embargo el saqueador tendía a ser extremadamente entusiasta sobre todo, y llegar a tales extremos tanto en su cleptomanía como en el sexo provocaban que descubrirle moretones en lugares sensibles fuera muy probable de ver en la mañana siguiente. 

Pero ahora, los tres confiándose el uno al otro, encontrando su ritmo, saboreándose de la misma manera con la que disfrutaron el sabor de esa elegante comida...

Tal vez era el alcohol. O tal vez era algo más que eso.

JIgen agarró el hombro de Lupin, un pequeño aviso, antes de acelerar un poco el ritmo. Goemon gemía, apretando fuerte la mano de Jigen mientras la curva del pene del pistolero golpeaba en cada momento el punto exacto, y Lupin gimoteaba a la vibración de la boca del samurai contra su falo. Continuaron, mientras pasaba una rotonda constante de placer tras otra, hasta que los agudos gemidos de Goemon se convirtieron en sollozos de placer y repentinas sacudidas.

A eso, Jigen apretó el hombro de Lupin y movió su mano hacia la rodilla de Goemon, sosteniéndola para estabilizarse a sí mismo durante su agitación; tomó más lubricante y empezó a ir más rápido. Lupin bajó su ritmo hacia la boca de Goemon y se encorvó para besar su frente cubierta de sudor. Goemon se inclinó hacia atrás, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo para acariciar el miembro del estafador al mismo tiempo que el tirador lo embestía.

"Chicos..." Jigen advirtió, genuinamente sorprendido de haber durado tanto tiempo como lo había hecho. Demasiado sake, asumió. O tal vez lo suficiente...

"Sí", Lupin jadeó, su tono se debilitó mientras estaba por llegar.

"Hnnnf-" Goemon lo siguió, su polla pulsando en la mano del pistolero cuando fue el primero en llegar al clímax. Jigen gimió, todavía empujando, su mano todavía acariciándolo. Goemon sollozaba al ser tocado , demasiado sensible ya, pero hacía lo posible por satisfacer al ladrón y no se le ocurrió decirle a Jigen que se detuviera.

Entonces Lupin se corrió, inclinándose y goteando encima del pecho descubierto del samurai, Jigen le siguió, empujando una última vez antes de que casi cayera sobre el ladrón. Goemon seguía jadeando, gritando cosas sin sentido en su idioma nativo, ahí es cuando Jigen se dio cuanta que Goemon no había parado de agarrarlo.

"Por favor no—pares—" le suplicaba el samurai, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba.

"Goemon—"

"No. Pares." Se torció aún más atrás, sus cabellos negros contra su rostro mientras su cabeza se hundía entre las almohadas, apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

"Jesucristo." blasfemó Lupin, contemplando al samurai venirse una segunda vez.

Tanto el ladrón como el pistolero se miraron, sintiendo como Goemon se estaba quedando completamente sin fuerzas. Jigen sacó su miembro cuidadosamente, con sus manos todavía en las rodillas del espadachín.

"No... sabía que podrías hacer eso." declaró Jigen, anonadado.

"Había escuchado sobre ello. Lo intenté. Nunca lo logré." dijo Lupin, con una admiración en su voz, levantando su pierna y quitándose del samurai. "Maldición."

"Meditación." una voz exhausta, ahogada, explicó desde la pila de almohadas.

"Tendrás que mostrarnos cómo en algún momento." caviló Lupin.

"Mierda, amigo, sólo una es suficiente para mí," gimoteó Jigen, arqueando su espalda, que hizo un tronido bastante audible.

"No seas un aguafiestas, anciano."

Jigen miró al bandido, quien sólo le dio una risita. Goemon resopló contra las almohadas, claramente él ya no estaba consciente en este mundo.

"¿No quisieras cargar este talentoso trasero hacia la regadera? También voy a ordenar algo al cuarto de servicio." Lupin hizo un gesto al teléfono mientras plegó sus piernas aun lado de la cama.

"Ya pasa de medianoche."

"Es un hotel elegante."

"Buen punto. Goemon, ¿sigues despierto, chico? Vamos a limpiarte antes de que te voltees y dejes la cama toda pegajosa."

"Mmmmnnn."

"Te entiendo. Estaría muy cansado también. Vamos, será rápido."

~*~

"No puedo creer que ordenaste helado, papas fritas y whiskey a las pendejas una de la mañana." Lupin había saludado al botones vistiendo solamente una toalla, pero dejándole una generosa propina, sólo mirando de reojo un poco. Jigen estaba vistiendo una de los dos túnicas que proveía el hotel, la otra estaba envuelta sobre un samurai muy durmiente que se había tumbado por toda la cama.

"¿Realmente no puedes?"

"Sí, Y creo que es una mentira. Tomaste algunos hábitos bastante horribles de tu ex." Jigen vertió los restos del whiskey en su vaso (honestamente, cualquier persona pensaría que un hotel como este podría tener mejores elecciones de alcohol, pero bueno) sobre su helado, mezclándolo con su cuchara. Lupin le hizo unas caras raras a esa mezcla, pero no dijo nada. Los dos hombres estaban en el piso, recargándose sobre la cama y sobre ellos mismos.

"Ella no es mi ex. Nunca estuvimos casados." Lupin inclinó su cabeza al hombro de su amigo, alcanzando una papita.

"Mmmm."

"Es mejor que tus ex, al menos la mía no ha tratado de matarme."

"Un día te voy a convencer de que esos chicos nunca fueron mis ex."

"Si tú, ándale. Mantendré eso en mente la próxima vez que te estés cogiendo con la mirada a un mamado que te pueda partir por la mitad."

"¿Nnnnfft?"

"Hablando de..."

JIgen se sonrojó en cuanto vio a Goemon acomodarse al otro lado de la cama, con los ojos nublosos.

"Ruidosos." mencionó, refunfuñando.

"Lo siento, amigo. ¿Quieres una papita?".

"No quiero una papita."

"¿Tal vez quieras unas judías verdes de tempura?"

"¡No me dijiste que habías ordenado eso!" exclamó Jigen, su sonrisa traicionando un tono indignado.

"Eran para Go—¡Ni siquiera te gustan los vegetales!"

"Me gustan si están en fritura profunda."

Goemon bajó su mano y Lupin le pasó el plato.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?"

Goemon tragó lo que estaba masticando antes de hablar. "Estoy muy bien, de verdad."

"Estabas... muy pegajoso y cariñoso, esta noche." mencionó Jigen felizmente, mirando hacia arriba y jugando con su tenedor.

"U-últimamente todo ha estado muy difícil." Goemon no dijo nada por un momento, mordisqueando sus judía verdes y crujientes. Los otros dos lo esperaron para que continuara. "Aniversarios y, recuerdos de... diferentes elecciones que pude haber hecho. Direcciones diferentes en mi vida que podría haber tomado."

"Ah." Lupin estaba a punto de hablar más pero Jigen golpeó su hombro con el suyo. Todos se callaron por un momento, el único ruido que existía era el sonido de estar masticando y golpear el metal contra el cristal mientras el tirador continuaba girando la cuchara entre sus dedos.

"¿Te arrepientes? ¿De la dirección que tomaste? preguntó Lupin, y Jigen lo miró. "No me mires de esa manera, lo estabas pensando también."

"No me arrepiento." declaró Goemon, sin titubear. Lupin sintió como la tensión en los hombros de sus colegas se estaba perdiendo, así que tomó un respiro.

"Chicos, realmente yo... necesito ir a fumar." Jigen tiró de la bata en la que estaba envuelto para estrecharla un poco más a su alrededor, se levantó, tomó un paquete de Marlboros, y abrió la puerta del balcón. Lupin y Goemon lo observaron, dejándolo ser por un momento.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Goemon, con una notoria preocupación.

"Lo pusiste nervioso, esta noche, creo." Lupin respondió, sorbiendo la sopa de whiskey/helado que sobró y haciendo la misma cara que Jigen hizo cuando lo conoció. "Cuando estábamos en pleno clímax, tu suplicabas por él."

"Sí, lo recuerdo." contestó simple. "Estaba ebrio pero no tan ebrio.

"Pero no es algo que habrías hecho antes."

"... en voz alta." Goemon tiró del cuello de la túnica, sonrojándose.

Lupin levantó sus dos cejas, y le sonrió. "¿Quieres fumar?"

"No ten—"

"Vamos." Lupin se incorporó, estirándose y levantando sus bóxers caídos, dándole una mano al samurai para levantarse.

~*~

"Esto definitivamente no es tabaco," Lupin consideró el aroma del balcón, tomando la caja de la mesita e inspeccionándola, encontrando dos porros cuidadosamente enrollados detrás de los cigarrillos y los fósforos.

Jigen tosió con la boca llena de humo. "Oh, ¿me vas a delatar, madre?"

"Habló el asesino al ladrón. Y no te voy a delatar si compartes."

"No he fumado esta mierda por un largo rato." Jigen meditó, pasando el porro a su compañero.

Lupin lo enrolló entre sus dedos antes de darle una calada, apoyándose en la barandilla del balcón, prácticamente hombro a hombro con el pistolero. Goemon se quedó atrás, inseguro de cómo manejar la situación, así que él esperó pacientemente. Lupin lo turnó, pasándole el porro, el que tomó con una mirada ligeramente desconcertada. Lupin asintió al pistolero, y el samurai se movió en el otro lado, resoplando lentamente el porro antes de dárselo de regreso a Jigen.

"¿Estás bien, tirador?"

JIgen tarareó, tomando una profunda calada.

"No... era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo."

Jigen ahogó una risa, soltando humo delante de la cara del samurai antes de cubrir su boca apresuradamente mientras Goemon tosía y frotaba sus pequeños ojos rasgados. "Lo siento, chico. Me estoy riendo de mí mismo, no de ti." Le devuelve el rollo a Lupin.

"La mayoría de la gente con la que me involucran terminan traicionándome o muriendo."

"O se vuelven mierda y tratan de matarnos," agregó Lupin.

"Eso forma parte de 'traicionarme'. Después me involucré con ustedes dos —bueno, tres supongo, si contamos a Fujiko, pero ella nos miente la mitad del tiempo de todos modos.—"

"Se ha vuelto mejor." Lupin interpuso.

"Cállate, hombre. Estoy tratando de hacer un momento aquí." Jigen suspiró. "No lo sé. Esta podría ser la relación más saludable en la que he estado alguna vez, y creo que es muy jodido, considerando cuánto me tomó tener una. Así que escuchándote, sin duda en tu voz, ¿Dices que no te arrepientes de esto? ¿Que no te arrepientes de nosotros? ¿Después de todo esto? Creo que esto es algo grande." Puso su mano en la del samurai, apretándola gentilmente, suspirando de nuevo y rascando un poco en la parte de atrás de su barba. "Soy bueno en únicamente una cosa, y no es esto."

Goemon se apoyó en él. Lupin hizo lo mismo en el otro lado, exhalando anillos de humo borrosos en el cielo de la noche mientras devolvía el porro. Se quedaron por un momento así, en silencio, contemplando y fumando. Sus manos y brazos y hombros contra el del otro, hasta que Lupin se apartó un poco del grupo y señaló el estacionamiento del hotel que estaba a unos cuantos pisos debajo de ellos.

"Oye, Jigen, a que no puedes darle a ese Maserati negro de ahí."

"¿Darle con q—¡hombre, métete la verga en los pantalones!"

"No traigo puestos pantalones."

"Tú sabes que quer... ya habías empezado, ¿no es así?"

"Tuvimos un MONTÓN de sake en la cena. No estoy seguro si pueda parar." Empezó a sonreír.

"¿Estás al menos dándole al carro al que le quieres apuntar?"

"No te lo puedo decir. Estoy agradecido que no nos estacionamos de todas maneras."

Goemon suspiró. "Voy... de vuelta hacia adentro."

Jigen tomó un último trago y apagó el porro, metiéndolo de nuevo en el paquete de cigarrillos. Acarició a Lupin por detrás —"¡Estaré allá en un minuto!"— y caminó de regreso a la habitación de hotel lujosa. Goemon estaba enroscado debajo de las sábanas, la túnica de algodón del hotel quedó colgada cuidadosamente en el armario entre las otras prendas de antes. El pistolero se quitó su propia túnica, colgándola con los trajes, chaquetas, pantalones y vestimentas tradicionales samurai, antes de unirse con su colega en la cama. Se enroscaron juntos entre el otro, sólo tocándose, dejando el cuarto como otro personaje. Lupin se unió a ellos no mucho después, dejando sus bóxers en los pies de la cama y deslizándose entre sus compañeros.

Los tres hombres dormitaban, exhaustos de varias maneras, pero satisfechos.

Han tenido una muy buena cita.


End file.
